La fuerza del destino
by Lou-asuka
Summary: La batalla final para recuperar la shikon no tama ha dado inicio, Naraku utilizará todas sus artimañas para destruir a Inuyasha atacando a la persona que mas ama... Inu x Kag Cap 2 Up!
1. Default Chapter

** Hola como estan!**

**quisiera dedicarle este fic a mi sempis , a Steffi, a Eli y a Mary, porque para variar esperaron bastante para que yo terminara de sacar este cap y que siempre me apoyan en cualquier cosa! espero que les guste mucho!  
**

**Ni Inuyasha; ; ni ninguno de sus personajes son míos, son propiedad de la súper y genial Rumiko Takahashi**

**Leyenda: "diálogos" (…) pensamientos**

**

* * *

Prólogo**

Era un día muy hermoso en el Sengoku y el grupo de Inuyasha se encontraba reponiendo fuerzas después de haber pasado por una cruenta batalla en contra de Naraku, de la cual todos salieron lastimados, pero dejando en peores condiciones a todos los ayudantes de Naraku y a él mismo lograron hacerle mucho daño

**-----------------------Flashback-------------------------**

"Siento la presencia de fragmentos.

" ahhh? Hacia donde"

"Se esta acercando a mucha velocidad"

Como siempre cada vez que Kouga se acercaba Inuyasha ponía cara de rayos, pero a pesar de su desagrado por el joven comandante del clan de los lobos, no pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver que en el lado opuesto estaba llegando su hermano Sesshomaru, junto con sus acompañantes, Al parecer habían dado igual que él con la nueva guarida de Naraku

"¬¬ A que viniste lobo rabioso, supongo que viniste a molestar como siempre"

"¬¬, cállate bestia, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que venir a jugar contigo"

" Que dijiste, me las vas a pagar …´"

Pero Kouga solo se le quedo viendo de una forma retadora, mientras Inuyasha se colocaba en postura de pelea pero cuando Inu se disponía a atacar al joven comandante, se fue rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Kagome, que estaba a unos pasos de Inuyasha, ella estaba junto con Shippou, con el monje Miroku, Sango y kirara

"Aun no se como soportas estar con el bestia este" dirigiendo una mirada despectiva a Inuyasha, haciendo que este se enfureciera mucho mas de lo que ya estaba, y luego le tomo las manos a Kagome

"Ven acá lobo cobarde, ya es hora de que arreglemos las cuentas"

"Antes de que te de tu merecido hay algo que debo hacer primero, Esto es para ti querida Kagome, espero que sea de tu agrado"

Se acerco lentamente a Kagome , y al tomarle las manos le entrego un pequeño listón negro decorado con bordados de flores, sacándole un gran sonrojo, haciendo que Inuyasha se estresara mas de la cuenta y se acercara velozmente para arrancarle el regalo que le acababan de obsequiar a Kagome , pero ella es mucho mas rápida que él

"Inuyasha OSUWARI!" dejando a un muy aturdido Inuyasha estampado en el piso a escasos pasos de ella

"Ayyyy, Kagome porque lo hiciste? Viéndola con cara de reproche, y también con cara de puchero!

"Esta bellísimo Kouga, Arigatou"

"Sabia que te gustaría, a las mujeres les gustan mucho este tipo de detalles"

"Pero Kouga solo viniste para entregarme esto?

" Aproveche para hacerlo, pero no fue lo único que me trajo aquí, es que sentí el olor de ese maldito de Naraku, y a parte su presencia maligna se ha incrementado por la zona"

"Justamente eso mismo fue lo que nos trajo hasta aquí, Inuyasha había detectado ligeramente el olor de Naraku, y también nosotros sentimos que las fuerzas malignas se estaban incrementando y solo hay un ser capaz de generar tal tipo de energías"

Miroku estaba hablando muy seriamente, pero mientras estaba relatando el por que estaban en ese lugar, poco a poco bajaba su mano derecha hacia e l trasero de Sango, haciendo que esta se pusiera roja casi como un tomate solo con este hecho, a parte de que se enfureciera por las actitudes pervertidas de Miroku hacia ella

(…) grrr… Porque tiene que ser así,

" no puede mantener las manos quietas ni por un instante!"

**PLAFFF!**

"Es que nunca cambias Miroku ¬¬" dijo Shippou viéndolo con cara de reproche, junto con mas caras que expresaban la misma opinión del pequeño kitsune

" es que no puedo evitarlo, Para mi es casi imposible detenerme cuando estoy junto a ti querida Sango", poniéndose en frente de Sango sonriendo y poniendo cara de inocente haciendo que la exterminadora se pusiera de un rojo algo exagerado tan solo con pensar, en lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de Miroku

"Que cosas dice, Houshi hentai ¬¬**(n /a: Monje pervertido)"**

"Naraku esta cerca puedo sentir su repugnante olor" Dijo Sesshomaru haciendo que todos se fijaran en el y apartaran por un instante la vergonzosa escena, y prestaran atención a cosas mas importantes y sin previo aviso apareció a lo lejos un ejercito de monstruos comandados por una figura vestida con una piel de mandril y que definitivamente estaban congregados para enfrentar la ultima batalla por el destino de la mayor parte del fragmento de la Shikon no tama

"La Shikon no tama se esta aproximando, ya se encuentra muy cerca" Dijo Kagome sujetando fuertemente su arco, al igual que la tensión dentro del grupo se hacia cada vez mayor, esperando la llegada de su fatídico enemigo

" Bien! Asi no tenemos que seguir buscando a ese maldito"

Inuyasha se colocó en frente de Kagome para protegerla y para ser el primero en pelear en contra de Naraku, mientras que los demás se preparaban para luchar contra ese enorme ejército que se aproximaba velozmente

* * *

"Ku ku ku, todos se han reunido, que interesante es muy oportuno para poner en practica mis planes" 

" Que piensas hacer Naraku, al parecer todos han decidido unir fuerzas, eso complicara tus planes no te parece?

Naraku no le contesto a Kagura, solo se limito a mirar hacia el frente y sonreír, mientras seguía maquinando la trampa que les iba a colocar, estaba muy seguro de que de una vez por todas los eliminaría, para poder así instalar un régimen de terror por todo el Sengoku

(…) Aunque es imposible que me derroten, yo soy demasiado poderoso para que siquiera me hagan daño, ya es hora de que les muestre los nuevos poderes que me ha brindado la Shikon no tama ,y es mi oportunidad para terminar de recolectar los fragmentos que hacen falta para completarla y así comenzar mi reinado de terror ku ku ku!

* * *

"Rin, colócate mas atrás, y ponte en un lugar seguro junto con A- U N, Jaken cuida de ella" 

"Si Sesshomaru-sama, yo confío en usted, se que va a ganar usted es muy fuerte,vamos A-UN, dijo Rin alejándose un poco de la batalla junto con su fiel mascota mientras que Jaken se quedaba viendo sorprendido a su amo, pero sobretodo lo que mas le llamó la atención fue orden que le había dado, él fiel sapo esperaba quedarse a pelear junto con su amo bonito

" Pero…. amo bonito?"

(…) Por que, tengo que estar cuidando a la chiquilla, estoy seguro que seria de mas utilidad si me quedar a su lado peleando, además A-UN puede cuidar de ella

Pero Sesshomaru solo mantuvo su postura firme y arrogante característica en él y que claramente lo identificaba como un príncipe Youkai, e Inuyasha que a pesar que fuera un hanyou mostraba esa misma arrogancia que mostraba su hermano mayor, en ese aspecto se parecían muchísimo y se podía constatar que ambos llevaban la sangre de uno de los monstruos legendarios mas grandes de toda la historia, era por ello que Naraku siempre había tratado de absorber a Sesshomaru, aunque siempre había sido en vano, por la misma fuerza que tenia el príncipe Youkai

Jaken solo se limito a obedecer las orden que le había dado su amo bonito y se replegó junto con Rin

"Ya llego la hora, la batalla final ha dado inicio"

Cuando Miroku dijo estas palabras, la enorme nube de energías malignas había llegado junto con un gran ejército de monstruos del alrededor 3000 integrantes, algunos con un tamaño y de aspectos temibles, como otros que simplemente por circunstancias se encontraban en el campo de batalla, cuando se aproximaron al grupo se pusieron a atacar con suma rapidez a todos los que se encontraban allí y como una reacción general todos se colocaron en posición de batalla preparándose al ataque masivo del cual dentro de poco serian objeto

Inmediatamente Inuyasha que seguía por delante de Kagome saco su tessaiga y comenzó a atacar a los monstruos que para esos instantes los comenzaban a rodear, mientras procuraba no alejarse mucho de la jovencita que estaba a sus espaldas, al tiempo que no descuidaba a ninguno de sus enemigos

Kagome mientras tanto se dio la vuelta y saco de su carcaj una flecha y comenzó a atacar a los enemigos que la amenazaban, como producto de las continuas batallas, había logrado obtener mucha habilidad y utilizaba de una manera soberbia el arco, parecía que no quedaba mucho de aquella niña inexperta que en muy contadas ocasiones lograba asestar correctamente una flecha en un enemigo, y en la mayoría de los casos solo lograba rozar al enemigo en cuestión, aunque al final cumplía con su cometido

Sango con la ayuda de Kirara lograba exterminar en cuestión de segundos muchos de los monstruos que la rodeaban a ella y a Miroku, ambos se destacaban muy bien en la batalla y a pesar de que Miroku no pudiese utilizar su kazaana, por la gran cantidad de insectos venenosos a su alrededor, utilizaba los pergaminos sagrados, junto con su báculo que eran muy efectivos para luchar en contra de estas criaturas

Kouga con su velocidad derrotaba casi sin dificultades a la mayoría de los monstruos que los rodeaban, mientras salvaba a Ginta y hakaku cada vez que algún monstruo de gran tamaño amenazaba sus vidas, haciendo gala de su Jefe del clan de los lobos

Lo mismo ocurría con Sesshomaru que acababa sin dificultad muchas de las criaturas con su espada toukijin, ya que ningún oponente era rival para el, solo eran insectos que debía eliminar para poder acabar de una vez por todas con aquel cretino que se le ocurrió que podría engañar al Gran Sesshomaru, y utilizarlo como una ficha desechable

Cada uno de los miembros del grupo se defendía de los ataques de una manera formidable, sin darle oportunidades a los atacantes para lastimarlos y a medida que se desarrollaba la batalla cada uno de los integrantes se comenzaron a dispersar cada vez más del lugar en donde se encontraban y se fueron adentrando en un tenebroso bosque

Inuyasha que aun permanecía cerca de Kagome, a lo lejos vislumbro la silueta de un hombre vestido con piel de mandril observando como sus extensiones se hacían cargo su hermano y de Kouga,

(…) Naraku… con que alli estas?

por esta razón se apresuro para atacar a Naraku antes de que por cualquier circunstancia huyera del lugar o cualquier otro se le adelantara y lograra matar a Naraku y así acabar de una vez por todas con ese ser, que había trastornado la vida de muchas personas solo por la ambición de poseer la perla

"La perla de shikon esta muy cerca"

"Kagome sube a mi espalda tenemos que apresurarnos"

Inuyasha lograba acabar casi sin dificultades con los monstruos débiles que trataban de oponerse que se adentrara y así poder encontrarse con Naraku, su olfato se lo decía que se encontraba muy cerca, pero cuando ya se estaba acercando, Naraku comenzó a esparcir su veneno para obligarlos a replegarse y que así le diera tiempo para huir

"Naraku! A donde crees que vas, esta vez no te me escapas!"

Inuyasha logro acercarse a donde se encontraba Naraku, este ya estaba a punto de escapar envuelto con una enorme nube de veneno y también sus fieles insectos lo acompañaban, pero con el poder de su tessaiga logro dispersar el gas venenoso, haciendo que Naraku en vez de huir se le diera la vuelta y por vez primera le diera la cara a su oponente dispuesto a pelear

"Ku ku ku….. Todavía piensas que puedes acabar con el gran Naraku, Tu, un simple hanyou"

"pero será este hanyou el que acabará de una vez por todas contigo"

" ku ku ku….veamos si es que puedes! Ku ku ku"

Ante este comentario Naraku se le quedo viendo fijamente, y con una sonrisa curvada que le daba un aspecto arrogante pero sobretodo de extrema suficiencia que molesto a Inuyasha mas de lo que ya estaba, pero aun así le había sorprendido el hecho de que Naraku lo estuviese retando a una pelea, en definitiva no concordaba en nada con el Naraku con el que en múltiples ocasiones se habían enfrentado, pero este desconcierto no se reflejó en su mirada y tampoco en su postura

(…) Me esta retando? Es muy extraño que este cretino no huya y en lugar de eso me de la cara para enfrentarse conmigo…. Tengo que tener mucho cuidado tengo que ver cuales son sus intenciones

Kagome observaba como se desarrollaba la pelea y al igual que Inuyasha estaba muy desconcertada al ver el cambio de actitud de Naraku

(…) que extraño que Naraku no huya utilizando sus artimañas, y a pesar de que destila una espantosa aura maligna, no se…. pero no me parece el mismo Naraku del cual nos hemos enfrentado en muchas ocasiones…. Hay algo distinto en él

Por esta razón Inuyasha comenzó con su ataque para tratar de averiguar que se tramaba Naraku con esa actitud por eso decidió atacarlo con su kaze no kizu, para ver cual seria la artimaña que utilizaría su fatídico enemigo

" kaze no kizu!

Al instante en que Inuyasha lanzo su ataque Naraku de inmediatamente había formado un campo de energía que lo protegió del poder que acababa de recibir, pero para sorpresa de Inuyasha este campo que protegía a Naraku había desaparecido, dándole a entender a Inuyasha que deseaba tener un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con él y con parte de su brazo creo una lanza sin cambiar en nada su semblante comenzó a atacar a Inuyasha

Ambos eran contendientes muy poderosos pero con cada ataque que Inuyasha le daba a Naraku se notaba claramente la inferioridad de este ante los ataques del hanyou, Inuyasha con su tessaiga había logrado quitarle la lanza y arrojarla varios metros lejos de su dueño, con un movimiento rápido que el mismo Naraku no había previsto

Cuando Inuyasha le iba a dar la estocada final repentinamente Naraku desplegó su campo de energía protegiéndose del ataque que le acababa de dar su adversario, al ver la tramposa actitud de Naraku Inuyasha no dudo en atacarlo con la lanza de diamante que recientemente había aprendido

"Lanzas de diamante!"

Sin que Inuyasha se lo esperara había logrado combinar el poder de las lanzas de diamante con el poder del viento cortante, que logró destruir la barrera de energía que protegía a Naraku y provocándole un inmenso daño

Kagome había aprovechado que Inuyasha había realizado este ataque para ayudarlo a destruir a Naraku con su poder, para fortuna la flecha que había lanzado había sido muy certera y logro asestarle directo al corazón, provocando que Naraku se muriera al instante con una expresión de total desconcierto, y mientras comenzaba a desintegrarse su cuerpo repentinamente había recuperado la forma que anteriormente había tenido, lo que observaron los dejo muy sorprendidos y confirmaba sus sospechas a cerca del raro comportamiento de Naraku

(…) Pero que demonios es lo que está pasando Es Hakudoushi,

"Era Hakudoushi! No puede ser y entonces que paso con Naraku?" Pregunto el pequeño kitsune igual de sorprendido que sus amigos

" Maldito Naraku! Donde estas! Se que estas escondido en algún lugar! Donde estas?

Kagome estaba igual de sorprendida y consternada que sus amigos al ver que su reciente oponente era Hakudoushi con la apariencia de Naraku, la felicidad por creer que habían derrotado al mas cruento y poderoso adversario de todo el sengoku había desaparecido como la niebla cuando los rayos del sol la atraviesa en las mañanas

(…) Lo sabia, había algo extraño en el comportamiento de este 'naraku', no era ni remotamente parecido al de siempre por eso lo derrotamos con relativa facilidad ahora hay que ver en que parte esta el verdadero

" Kagome sientes la perla cerca?"

"no… no siento que esté cerca de aquí, pero no se Inuyasha, creo que no se encuentra muy lejos, aun se siente su presencia pero a la distancia"

"Entonces vamos a recuperarla de las manos de ese imbecil de Naraku"

Shippou que estaba junto a Kagome vislumbro a lo lejos una gran cantidad de humo y varios árboles que se caían estrepitosamente junto con el sonido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo, al escuchar esto Kagome se dio la vuelta para observar el lugar de donde provenía el estruendo que acababa de oír por eso le pregunto al pregunto a pequeño kitsune sobre esto

" De donde vino ese ruido?"

"Vino de esa dirección, donde esta ese humo acabo de ver como caen y el sonido de algo golpeándolos"

Inuyasha percibió el olor de Sango y Kirara mezclado con el humo de ese lugar en llamas, debían llegar pronto para poder ayudar a su amiga

"Mejor nos apresuramos Sango esta en problemas"

Tan pronto Kagome y Shippou se montaron en su espalda Inuyasha salio lo mas rápido que pudo esperando poder llegar a tiempo para salvar a la exterminadora de la amenaza de la cual era victima

* * *

En un lugar algo remoto de donde se encontraba Inuyasha estaba el verdadero Naraku observando el desarrollo de la batalla entre Hakudoushi y ese hanyou que tantos problemas le había causado y en el momento en el que Inuyasha le arrojo su ataque de lanzas de diamantes Naraku había sentido la intensidad del ataque en su cuerpo, haciendo que se recostara en el árbol mas cercano a el para no caer de bruces al piso y aun con la respiración algo agitada 

"Eliminó a Hakudoushi? Maldito hanyou!"

(…) Maldición! Este es el precio de la fusión entre Hakudoushi y yo, a pesar de ser una extensión mas de mi cuerpo tuve que darle algo de mi esencia para que pudiera tener mi aspecto y parte de mis poderes, pero al parecer no fue lo suficiente como para mantener el control total sobre la mentalidad de Hakudoushi!

Naraku logro sobreponerse al impacto que había recibido indirectamente por Inuyasha y al levantarse observó al hanyou conversando con la reencarnación de Kikyou y con claras intenciones de seguirlo buscando, la expresión de desconcierto en Naraku había desaparecido para dar paso una llena de rencor

" Maldito Inuyasha, esta me las pagas!"

Justo en ese momento apareció Kanna y junto con ella traía el fragmento que portaba Hakudoushi para poder hacer creer a sus enemigos que él personalmente iba a pelear con ellos, Naraku dirigió la vista hacia la pequeña figura blanca a su lado que aun tenia la perla extendida sobre su pequeña manita ofreciéndosela a su creador. Una vez que Naraku tomo la perla sintió como poco a poco el dolor que había sentido momentos antes comenzaba a desaparecer

(…) debo retirarme para poder recuperarme de la perdida que sufrí

Y con una fugaz mirada hacia el hanyou y compañía decidió retirarse para atenderse

"dejare que te recuperes esta vez Inuyasha, porque la próxima vez que nos encontremos no habrá tregua"

Y con estas palabras se retiro del lugar junto con Kanna siguiéndolo de cerca, para poder recuperarse para la próxima vez que se enfrentaran

* * *

Cuando Sango se adentro en el bosque, comenzó a ser atacada por un monstruo de color verdoso con rayas naranjas y amarillas intensas de unos 2 mts y medio de altura y que tenia un enorme látigo que desprendía flameantes llamas naranjas, y con cada latigazo que arrojaba los árboles a su alrededor se iban incendiando produciendo un intenso calor, pero a pesar de esto le arrojaba su bumerán sin dificultad alguna, y en cada ataque lograba dispersar un poco el aire caliente ya que se comenzaba a filtrar por su mascara y que poco a poco iban nublando sus sentidos y le robaba energía 

Sin embargo mientras mas le arrojaba su hiraikotsu, el monstruo rechazaba su ataque e incendiaba aun mas el área en donde se encontraba, a la vez que los golpes se hacían cada vez mas certeros y lograban herirla poco a poco, pero ella con su habilidad lograba esquivar a duras penas los ataques que recibía, pero la unión de estos elementos le producían mucho cansancio a la exterminadora disminuyendo así su capacidad para atacar y también para defenderse, pero aun así arrojo su Hiraikotsu para de una vez acabar con su atacante

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango arrojo su enorme bumerán reuniendo fuerzas logró herir el brazo que esgrimía el látigo de fuego brindándole algo de tiempo para recuperar un poco el aire que había perdido a causa del enorme esfuerzo que había realizado, pero sin previo aviso este monstruo derribo a Sango con su cola que permanecía camuflajeada con el incendio forestal que había causado, el golpe que le había propinado a Sango fue en el abdomen sacándole el aire y haciendo que se desmayara, justo cuando la exterminadora había caído finalmente al suelo, aquel monstruo se disponía a atacarla nuevamente para acabar con la vida de la mujer que estaba desmayada frente a el

Kirara al ver a su dueña en esta situación salto encima del atacante de Sango como un intento de evitar que saliera lastimada, y el monstruo al verse atacado por la gata pantera, agito su látigo y logró arrojarla varios metros lejos de él y de la exterminadora desmayada,

El golpe que le habían propinado a Kirara fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrojarla y hacer que derribara varios árboles con los cuales había chocado mientras estaba en los aires, dejándole la marca del látigo sobre su piel esta marca parecía una leve quemadura, pero a pesar de sus heridas seguía intentando llegar a su dueña para ayudarla a salir del problema en el que se encontraba

Miroku que se había percatado que Sango se encontraba en peligro, al verla peleando con un enorme monstruo, rodeada por un aro de fuego y veía que con cada ataque sus fuerzas iban diminuyendo, por ello se apresuro en acabar con todos los monstruos que le impedían el paso para poder llegar junto con sango y así poder ayudarla y evitar que le hicieran daño, mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Sango vio con horror su inminente caída por ello apresuro el paso

(…) Sango resiste un poco mas, ya voy en camino

Miroku corrió velozmente y logro llegar cuando aquel monstruo estaba a punto de cumplir con su cometido por eso le había arrojado varios pergaminos en su espalda que lograron paralizarlo dándole tiempo para colocarse frente al cuerpo de sango y rápidamente se desato el rosario de su mano derecha con claras intenciones de absorber a el responsable de que su amada Sango estuviese desmayada y muy lastimada

El monstruo después de unos segundos se había liberado de la acción de los pergaminos y comenzó a atacar al monje con su látigo, pero en ese instante Miroku utilizó su kazaana, logrando dispersar el aire caliente que los rodeaban y también logro absorber el látigo en llamas, una vez hecho esto el aro de fuego desapareció, pero se podía observar el daño a la vegetación circundante

"Kazaana" para cuando Miroku estaba utilizando su kazaana Sango estaba abriendo los ojos y pudo ver como se estaba desarrollando el enfrentamiento y vio con horror como se acercaban los insectos de Naraku a gran velocidad con la clara intención de envenenar al monje

"Houshi-sama tenga cuidado se acercan los insectos de Naraku!"

Pero sin previo aviso, varios insectos venenosos se le habían introducido en su agujero negro, antes de que pudiera cerrar su mano derecha, el veneno que había entrado había debilitado a Miroku, que tuvo que apoyarse en su báculo para no caer al piso

"Houshi-sama se encuentra bien" dijo Sango muy preocupada por el efecto que el veneno estaba produciéndole a Miroku que comenzaba a sudar mucho por el increíble esfuerzo que estaba realizando al quedarse de pie, a pesar de que no había absorbido a muchos insectos parecía que el veneno de los insectos era mucho mas toxico que en las veces anteriores, en las que Miroku había logrado desarrollar cierta inmunidad ante el veneno proveniente de los insectos en las pocas veces que había tenido contacto con el

Sango que ya se había recuperado un poco se coloco a su lado y rápidamente busco a sus alrededores su bumerán sus heridas ya no dolían tanto lo importante era acabar con este monstruo que amenazaba con cada ataque la vida de los dos

(…) Donde está mi bumerán, tengo que encontrarlo rápido sino este monstruo nos va a matar a los dos, allí está! al parecer esta indefenso esta es mi oportunidad para exterminarlo de una vez por todas

Sango salio corriendo y logro esquivar los nuevos ataques y llego rápido al lugar en donde se encontraba su hiraikotsu que por suerte no se encontraba muy lejos de ella, pero de repente escucho la voz de Miroku justo detrás de

"Sango!

Miroku había visto al monstruo mientras agitaba su cola y sacaba sus puas listo para lanzar de nuevo un ataque sorpresa en contra de la exterminadora por esta razón se le arrojo encima para que ambos pudieran evitar el golpe pero antes de que cayeran una de las púas lastimo a Miroku en su espalda

"Houshi-sama se encuentra bien?"

"Si…. Estoy bien Sango no te preocupes…" arrugando el rostro a causa de la herida que acababa de recibir

El monstruo desprendió su cola y se transformo en un maso con puas y con una sonrisa repugnante alzo el mazo, dispuesto a atacar, pero aun asi Miroku seguía defendiendo a Sango con su cuerpo esperando un ataque inminente, pero este nunca llego, porque entre la espesura del bosque una flecha sagrada habia acabado de una vez por todas con el monstruo En ese instante llegaban Inuyasha, junto con Sippou y Kagome en su espalda está aun con el arco en sus manos esperando que hubiera asestado correctamente monstruo que amenazaba con acabar con la vida de sus amigos

" Se encuentran bien muchachos!"

Kagome al bajarse de la espalda de Inuyasha se dirigió a sus amigos para revisar que clase de heridas tenían e inmediatamente saco de su bolso el botiquín de primeros auxilio para poder curarles las heridas algo graves para evitar riesgos de infección hasta que llegaran a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, que por suerte se encontraba algo cerca y podrían recuperarse de esas heridas para cuando se volvieran a encontrar con Naraku

"Si estamos bien"

"Si ya nos dimos cuenta de eso Miroku" Dijo el pequeño kitsune al ver a Miroku todavía abrazado a Sango, ante este comentario Sango se sonrojó y empujo a Miroku a un lado para quedar libre de esos fuertes brazos que la tenían sujeta y que la habían protegido en más de una ocasión

"Ayyyyyyy" decía Miroku arrugando el rostro y tocándose la herida en su espalda

"Perdón no fue mi intención lastimarlo houshi-sama!

Sango se llevo las manos a la boca al ver la expresión adolorida de Miroku sintiéndose mal de solo verlo asi, entonces ella se acerco a el para ayudarlo a sentarse y de repente sintió como en otras ocasiones la mano maldita de Miroku acariciando su trasero a pesar de que tenia cara de sufrimiento un velo fugaz de alegría se veía en su rostro, esta acción causo que Sango apretara los puños molesta por la actitud del monje pero a la vez aliviada porque sabia que su estado no era muy grave y se recuperaría mas rápido de lo que pensaba

"ahora si me siento mucho mejor "

**PLAFFFFFFFFF!**

"ES QUE NUNCA SE PUEDE CONTROLAR! NI SIQUIERA PORQUE ESTA HERIDO!

"Jejejjejej, como ya te había dicho antes¡¡¡¡ para mi es casi imposible contenerme cuando estoy a tu lado! "

¬¬ la expresión era general, y claramente se podía leer en sus rostros lo que pasaba por sus mentes y cada uno negaba con la cabeza con cara de resignación

(…) ¬¬ Es imposible que cambie es un monje libidinoso, seria un milagro que dejara de serlo

(…) ¬¬ Porque es así, si sigue de esa forma Sango-chan se va a cansar, a pesar de lo enamorada que esta de el, y se ve que el le interesa pero aun así no cambia y lo peor infiel!

(…) ¬¬ Miroku es un tonto, no me quiero parecer a el cuando crezca y menos de Inuyasha que es mas inmaduro que yo y muuy torpe!

Después de que Kagome tratara sus heridas y le diera un remedio a Miroku para que detuviera el efecto del veneno en su cuerpo, esperaron a que llegara Hachi para que los llevara a la aldea de la anciana Kaede a parte para que Kagome pudiera buscar mas medicinas y vendas a su época, ya que no tenían mas que compresas húmedas para cubrir las quemaduras que había sufrido Sango y también antisépticos para tratar mejor las heridas graves

Al cabo de varios minutos había llegado Hachi y los transporto de regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, el viaje de vuelta fue tranquilo y también había un hermoso atardecer y no daba señales de la batalla por la cual habían pasado

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora**

Hola como están!

Quisiera que me dieran su mas sincera opinión, esta es la primera ves que hago un fic que tiene tanta acción y me puso a pensar mucho las escenas de peleas, espero que les haya gustado mucho!

Bueno acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios ya sean buenos o malos!

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2: Sentimientos Encontrados

**Capitulo 2: Sentimientos encontrados**

Habían pasado alrededor de 3 semanas después de la batalla que tuvieron en contra Hakudoushi, y la vida en el Sengoku transcurría con relativa calma, permitiendo la parcial recuperación de los integrantes del Inuyasha gumi, pero aun así dentro de reinaba un clima de ansiedad sobre la posibilidad de un ataque sorpresivo de Naraku

La anciana Kaede junto con la ayuda invaluable de Kagome, revisaban diariamente los progresos en la curación de las heridas sufridas por Sango, Miroku y Kirara durante la batalla que tuvieron, ambas se sentían muy satisfechas por la rapidez con la que mejoraban sus amigos

"afortunadamente las heridas que sufrieron Sango y Miroku no son tan graves, pero aun así necesitan cuidados para que cicatricen bien"- dijo La anciana Kaede

"si, gracias a kami es así, por eso es que se han curado tan pronto", Kagome estaba revisando en su bolso por las gasas que le habían pedido para terminar de realizarle la cura de las quemaduras de Sango

La anciana Kaede gracias a los grandes conocimientos que poseía sobre este tipo de heridas se encargo de realizarle el cambio de apósitos y colocarle un ungüento realizado por ella a base de hierbas medicinales, que ciertamente le estaban haciendo competencia a los medicamentos traídos desde la época de Kagome

"Listo, ahora vamos a ver como esta la herida de Miroku"

"yo creo que ya estoy bien, ya no me duele tanto cuando me cambio de posición ni cuando estiro mis miembros- al decir esto, trataba de alcanzar el cuerpo de Sango que se encontraba a poca distancia del de el, pero sin ningún tipo de éxito

"u.u, ya veo, se le nota bastante excelencia"

"n.nU jejeje"

Sango prefirió tratar de descansar y no observar que es lo que estaría haciendo Miroku en ese momento porque sabia perfectamente de que se trataba, además el silencio que reino de pronto fue bastante revelador, la Anciana Kaede procedió luego a revisar la espalda de Miroku constatando justamente lo que había dicho el monje, su herida se encontraba cicatrizando bien, y ya no era tan necesario que estuviese todo el día en cama

"bueno Miroku ya puedes salir de vez en cuando de la cabaña, efectivamente tus heridas se han curado, pero aun necesitan de los ungüentos para que se cicatricen bien y no te quede marca"

"gracias Anciana Kaede, Kagome-sama eso me hace sentir mucho mejor."

Después de que terminaron de atender a Miroku, y de arreglar y descartar todas las cosas que fueron utilizadas y de hacer un rápido inventario de las cosas que debían ser repuestas, Kagome salio de la cabaña para estirarse un poco, además dentro de poco debería regresar a su casa para terminar de abastecerse de medicamentos y de vendajes para el tratamiento de sus amigos, además sentía algo de nostalgia por la vida tranquila que llevaba antes de toda esta aventura

(…) Uff definitivamente necesito descansar por un buen rato!- suspiró mientras pensaba en las comodidades que podría disfrutar en su casa, pero que por las circunstancias no podía hacerlo

"que tienes Kagome…porque suspiras…?" Shippou estaba con una chupeta en su boca y mirándola con cara de inocencia,

"no es por nada shippou-chan es porque estoy algo agotada, es todo, Mira has visto a Inuyasha?

"si, se fue caminando en esa dirección hace un rato- señalando hacia el templo donde habían enterrado a kikyou hacia tanto tiempo atrás, cosa que la tenia algo extrañada porque el no acostumbraba ir por alli

"Bueno si lo ves dile que me voy dentro de un rato a mi época para buscar mas medicamentos y vendas para los muchachos"

"okis, yo le digo"- y sin mas se dio la vuelta y se fue a ver como unos chicos de la aldea jugaban con unos trompos, y realizaban trucos espectaculares, Kagome solo se sonrió y siguió observando el cielo azulado y limpio, decidió caminar un poco por la aldea

Pocas Horas después Kagome se fue a su época para comprar lo que hacia falta, pero no contaba con que debía quedarse ese día en su casa, después de recibir una llamada algo misteriosa de una de sus amigas del colegio, cosa que la dejo algo intrigada, empaco lo que hacia falta en cuanto a medicamentos y otros suplementos médicos y se fue de nuevo al Sengoku, para dejarlos en la aldea, cuando llego a la casa de la anciana Kaede encontró en su interior a Sango algo levantada, y a Miroku cuidando de que nada malo le ocurriese

"Chicos, Aquí está lo que hacia falta, pero debo irme de nuevo a mi casa, es mas necesito ir a mi escuela a ver que es lo que ha pasado últimamente"

"Sucedió algo malo Kagome-chan?"

"No.., no creo, es que mis amigas están muy misteriosas y me pidieron que si podía ir mañana a la escuela me lo dirían, por eso díganle a Inuyasha que regreso mañana por la tarde"

"Esta bien, no se preocupe Kagome-sama nosotros le decimos.. vaya con cuidado.."

Ya por la tarde 1 hora después de que Kagome se habia marchado Inuyasha regreso a la aldea y se fue directamente a la casa de la anciana Kaede, esperando encontrar a todos sus amigos en el interior, percatandose rápidamente de la ausencia de la persona que últimamente estaba mas metida en sus pensamientos

"Y Kagome.. Donde está?"

"Se fue nuevamente a su época, dijo que regresaba mañana por la tarde"

"Ayyy, pero porque no me dijo nada!.."

"Emmm… será porque tu desapareciste la mayor parte del día, ella te fue a buscar pero al no encontrarte se fue…"- shippou estaba sentado observándolo con un aire de inteligencia como si estuviese conversando con alguien mas pequeño que el

"¬¬"

"Inuyasha déjala tranquila ella necesita descansar un poco! Y sobretodo estar junto con su familia"- Inuyasha se cuzo de brazos, y colocándose en su porte mas orgulloso, les encaro las palabras de sus amigos

"Feh!¬¬ Yo no he dicho nada, ella se puede ir cuando quiera yo no la estoy deteniendo para nada., pero si no regresa pronto la iré a buscar!" - luego salio para tomar algo de aire fresco, y comprendió que era cierto lo que le decían sus amigos, ella también necesitaba estar en su casa junto con su familia, por eso decidió no irla a buscar esa noche, por ello no tuvo una noche muy tranquila y estuvo muy tenso toda la mañana y parte de la tarde hasta que no aguanto mas la espera y decidió irla a buscar a su casa, pero cuando iba saliendo de la casa donde estaba el pozo, observó que ella ya se encontraba de vuelta pero no se encontraba sola, por ello se oculto un poco para poder observarla y observar bien a ese sujeto que estaba a su lado caminando

Kagome se venia acercando junto con Houjo a la puerta de su casa, ya que el se había ofrecido a acompañarla a casa, a pesar de decirle que no era necesario que ella estaría bien, pero se notaba el parecido con akitoki eran demasiado obstinados!

"Bueno aquí estas Kagome Higurashi sana y salva!"

"nnU gracias Houjo… nos vemos después.."

"Claro… lo esperare ansiosamente… - y sin mas se acerco a ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla, dejando a una Kagome bastante sorprendida antes este gesto- adiós"…

"Adiós… -Cuando Houjo estaba comenzando a bajar nuevamente las escaleras del templo se escucho un fuerte estruendo proveniente de las cercanias del lugar donde se encontraba el pozo del templo, lo cual provocó que el joven retornara casi corriendo a las inmediaciones del templo

"Grrrrr como te atreves…!"- Inuyasha acababa de salir de las sombras, haciendo que kagome casi se tropezara por la forma tan brusca con que había hecho su aparición el hanyou cerca de ella

"Inuyasha! Que haces aquí?"

"grrr….quien es el?-"

Kagome palideció de golpe por el tono de voz que habia empleado Inuyasha, y mas cuando pudo percibir que a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Houjo acercándose, lo que menos quería era un confrontación donde sabia quien podría salir lastimado sin ninguna necesidad- "Higurashi!.."

"Apúrate que te van a ver, escóndete allí, - Kagome había llevado casi a rastras a Inuyasha a un arbusto cercano y cuando estaba a varios pasos lejos apareció Houjo

Kagome! Estas bien?"

"Si estoy bien!" – Inuyasha estaba a punto de atacar a Houjo lateralmente, sin que este se percatara siquiera pero.. -Osuwari!- Inuyasha quedo estampado en el piso oculto por unos arbustos cercanos al templo y provocando un ruido fuerte al ser estampado en el piso por kagome

Osuwari..? Porque dices eso?

"no.. por nada es que mi abuelo tiene un perrito encerrado en la casita del pozo y por eso digo "**osuwari** "para que se quede tranquilo!"

Segura…?

" Si, estoy completamente segura, nos vemos después..!"

" Adiós…"Houjo se fue del templo no muy convencido con el relato del perrito, pero aun así se fue sin preocuparse por lo que podría estar ocurriendo en ese templo

_Mientras tanto_

Inuyasha se estaba levantando del piso con la cara algo adolorida por el golpe que se llevo gracias al conjuro que Kagome tenia sobre el, Kagome se acerco a el para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero el no acepto su ayuda, sino que la veía con cara de reproche, como si lo hubiese engañado

"Porque hiciste eso, quien es ese humano?"

"Es mi amigo Houjo tu lo conoces, el solo se ofreció a acompañarme a la casa desde la escuela, no paso nada mas!"

"Si como no? Pues lo que menos parecía era "**solo"** un amigo!"

"pero que es lo que te pasa? No tienes ningún derecho a cuestionarme, y mas porque no he hecho nada malo!

"Eso no fue precisamente lo que vi!"

"Eres un necio, Es mas voy a mi casa!"

"Bien! Yo tampoco quiero verte!"- Y sin hacer ruido se introdujo en la casita donde se encontraba el pozo y se marcho sin decir una palabra mas, Kagome por su parte se fue corriendo a su habitación para descargar un poco la rabia contenida por culpa de Inuyasha!

(…)como se atreve a cuestionarme, si el es el primero en dejarme en cualquier lado con tal de seguir a kikyou!- mientras mas lo pensaba se le salían las lagrimas, estuvo así por varias horas, pero cuando su madre la llamó se limpio el rostro y se fue a comer como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, ya tendría el tiempo necesario para arreglar las cosas, además al día siguiente aprovecharía la mañana para hacer las compras en víveres que faltaban

(… )Mañana debo regresar al sengoku, debo llevar las provisiones que necesitamos, pero después lo mas seguro es que vuelva para acá- sin otro pensamiento rondando por su mente se quedó dormida

_Al día siguiente…_

Kagome venia regresando de su casa con el bolso muy pesado de todas las cosas que introdujo en el para poder abastecerse en esta época, y asi cuidar de que sus amigos se recuperaran lo mas pronto posible de sus heridas,

(…) rayos! Este bolso esta mas pesado que la ultima vez que regrese de mi casa! Inuyasha donde estarás? Se te habrá pasado la rabia?

Suspiró derrotada y Trató de caminar unos pasos mas pero el peso le era muy insoportable y la cansaba a sobremanera, por ello desistió en seguir caminando hasta que por lo menos descansara un poco, se recostó en el árbol mas cercano hasta que pudiera recuperar el aliento perdido y pudiera ir a la aldea para que la ayudasen con su bolso, y también podría buscar algunas hierbas medicinales que sabia que le serian útiles para a preparación de los ungüentos, ya que el día anterior no pudo hacerlo cuando fue a entregar uno de sus bolsos llenos de medicamentos, que decidió recolectarlas de una vez, mientras lo hacia poco a poco se perdía en sus pensamientos

(…) Uff que voy a hacer con Houjo la prox semana…

Kagome comenzó a recordar cuan estresante fue el día anterior en la escuela y como sus amigas le habían enredado un poco su ya complicada vida:

**Flashback**

"Kagome, te hemos concertado una cita con Houjo!"

"O.O QUEEEEE, porque hicieron eso?"

" Porque no soportamos verte aun detrás de ese joven indeciso, aunque sea muy apuesto y todo lo que quieras, pero necesitas a alguien que te quiera de verdad, cierto chicas?"

"Siii!"- respondieron al unísono Rika y Ayumi, poniendo mas en shock a Kagome

"Además Houjo desde hace tiempo esta tratando de cortejarte! Deberías darle una oportunidad! "

"se nota que te quiere mucho Kagome!"

"es por tu bien Kagome, no es bueno que sigas sufriendo por que tu novio no sabe si te quiere a ti o a la otra!"

"Pero que les pasa, yo no tengo tiempo para estar saliendo con un chico.. Además…"

"Higurashi como estas!" Houjo se venia acercando al percatarse de que Kagome se encontraba cerca hablando con sus amigas, y quería proponerle que saliera con el para poder declarársele de una vez, porque sentía que a pesar de que a causa de sus múltiples enfermedades, quería estar junto a ella, si eso no era amor entonces no sabia que podría ser

"Houjo...:S"

"ejem chicas creo que debemos irnos a la biblioteca aun tenemos que investigar el tema del seminario que debemos presentar"

"Seminario… cual..?-" Ayumi recibió un golpe en el pie para evitar que dijera algo mas y así pudieran irse de esa forma dejarían a Kagome y a Houjo hablar mas tranquilos

"Si! El seminario…" Bueno los dejamos chicos.. Kagome nos vemos mas tarde en clases.. Adiós Houjo…- Kagome y Houjo solo observaron como en cuestion de minutos desaparecieron las amigas de Kagome en una esquina para ir directo a la biblioteca, luego volvio a posar su vista en Kagome

"Pensé que aun estarías en tu casa, por lo que me dijo tu abuelo tenias muchas pústulas que te cubrían la cara… y que también tenias la piel toda roja con manchas moradas, sino te hubiese traído algo para mejorar tu salud!"

"O.O (_definitivamente mi abuelo ha estado inventando mas de la cuenta_), creo que no deberías hacerle tanto caso a lo que te cuentan"

"Pero ahora que te veo que te encuentras bien de salud, quisiera invitarte el viernes por la noche a salir conmigo.."

"Houjo… no se si pudiéramos salir este viernes, es mas no creo que pueda, porque….- necesitaba buscar una buena excusa para librarse de esta invitación a salir- … porque debo salir de Tokio para casa de una tía que conoce sobre hierbas medicinales y no regreso sino hasta dentro de una semana"

"Perfecto! No hay problema entonces salimos dentro de una semana! Y eso si no admito un no como respuesta! Cuídate! Nos vemos a la salida!"

"O.O.. Pero… Houjo.."

(…) Definitivamente estas cosas solamente me pasan a mi sola O.O, y ahora como hago para librarme la semana que viene..- suspiro derrotada, ya encontraría la forma de salir con Houjo la semana entrante, por lo que decidió irse de nuevo al salón

**Fin del Flashback**

Ya en el presente volvió a suspirar por todo el desastre que se provoco entre Inuyasha y ella, por culpa de la sincera preocupación de sus amigas, volvió a suspirar nuevamente al tiempo que seguía recolectando las hierbas medicinales que se encontraban cerca de ella e introduciéndolas en una bolsa plástica, Cuando estuvo satisfecha con la cantidad se estiro para irse a la aldea, pero mientras caminaba se iba percatando de una presencia maligna se encontraba muy cercana a ella comenzó a caminar con mayor rapidez que antes, la presencia estaba mas cerca y mas cerca, luego piso mal y cayó al suelo, en ese instante apareció ante ella un monstruo completamente verde e investido con una antigua armadura, portaba en 2 espadas de hoja ancha muy similares a la tessaiga de Inuyasha solo que estas eran de color negro de las cuales destellaban una intensa luz roja

"Tu eres la sacerdotisa de ropas extrañas que posee fragmentos de la perla, eres tal cual como lo describió ese sujeto"

"Que sujeto? De quien hablas?"-Kagome sentía un muy mal presentimiento sobre ese ataque del cual era objeto, y más ahora que estaba tan vulnerable sin su arco y su carcaj

" No veo conveniente que lo sepas, de todas formas vas a morir en este lugar" y comenzó a emitir una fuerte aura maligna que provocaba el despertar de fuertes ráfagas de viento haciéndole imposible cualquier posibilidad de escape, además le lastimaba el rostro sufriendo leves cortadas en el rostro, y en los brazos como un intento de protegerse el rostro, el monstruo sin previo aviso se lanzo al ataque de una forma tan rápida que apenas pudo esquivar el ataque, por ello decidió lanzarse a la carrera en dirección a la aldea, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar unos pasos el monstruo le cerro el paso cuando Kagome trato de retroceder nuevamente el monstruo volvió a expulsar sus energías, arrojándola unos metros al aire, antes de que el monstruo realizara su ataque en su contra logrando herirla en sus brazos y piernas, y dejándola totalmente aturdida, cuando esperaba el choque de su cuerpo contra la tierra sintió que era alzada nuevamente en las alturas, pero esta vez percibía la fuerza y la seguridad con que era sostenida, se esforzó por abrir sus ojos y percibió su ceño fruncido

(…) Soy un tonto! Como te deje sola! Apretando mas el cuerpo que portaba en sus brazos como un valioso y delicado tesoro

"Inu..yasha… estas aquí…"- y sin decir mas palabras perdió el conocimiento

"Kagome.. te encuentras bien..?"

Inuyasha se sintió morir al verla así, por ello busco un lugar en la maleza para evitar que saliera mas lastimada de lo que estaba, era hora de acabar con ese desgraciado que la produjo tales heridas, dandose la vuelta para encarara a ese feroz enemigo y hacerlo pagar por el daño que habia causado

"grrr….maldito como te atreviste a lastimarla así, me las vas a pagar!"

"jajajaja, y piensas que me importa lo que pienses bestia!"

"Desgraciado atente a las consecuencias entonces..."-sacando a tessaiga de su funda y adoptando una postura de batalla y comenzó a atacar al monstruo rápidamente cegado por la furia, lo que provoco que su intento resultara en vano al ser percibido sin ninguna dificultad por su atacante que cambio velozmente de lugar, y ataco a Inuyasha con las mismas energías con las que había lastimado a Kagome solo que con el fue implacable logrando herirlo pero no de gravedad, por lo tanto trato de contrarrestar el ataque , pero al serle imposible acercarse, decido atacar desde lejos

"KAZE NO KIZUU!", el poder del viento cortante no fue suficiente para contrarrestar la velocidad del viento, lo máximo que pudo hacer fue desestabilizar un poco la dirección del viento, lo que hizo que el monstruo se riera de los poderes del Hanyou con que se enfrentaba

"Estas energías son mi protección contra tus ataques, es como si tuviese una barrera de energía,jjajajaja, así que tus ataques son inútiles! Acéptalo bestia tu y tu adorada miko morirán en este preciso lugar! Jajaja

"esas mismas energías de las que tanto hablas serán tu perdición! BAKU RYU HAA"- la cantidad de energía que salio de la espada fue excepcional lo que hizo que el torrente de energía proveniente de la espada de su atacante se devolviera hacia su dueño desintegrándolo sin mas.

Inuyasha a pesar que se encontraba algo herido a causa de estaba batalla salio corriendo hacia el lugar donde había dejado a Kagome, cuando la volvió a observar no pudo dejar de sentir un hueco en su estomago, por ello la cogió en sus brazos y salio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para que atendiera a Kagome, sus heridas a pesar de que le dolían no lo demostraba pues para el lo mas importante era que una de las personas mas importantes para él se salvara

"resiste Kagome!.. Ya estamos cerca!.. Resiste! No me vayas a dejar solo!"

Cuando llego a la cabaña la Anciana Kaede, Kagome fue rápidamente atendida

Inuyasha! Kagome, que paso?

Por favor Kaede atiéndela, esta muy herida!

Si ahorita lo hago, déjala adentro!-Una vez que Kagome e Inuyasha estaban adentro de la cabaña se dirigió a Miroku- Miroku puedes encargarte de las heridas de Inuyasha"

Si no hay problema, Vamos Inuyasha…

"Que!... no voy a dejarla sola!

"Inuyasha no vas a poder hacer nada mas; recuerda que tu también estas herido y es necesario atenderte"- Inuyasha derrotado salio detrás de Miroku rumbo a la otra esquina donde podría ser correctamente atendidas sus heridas, Una vez que Miroku había terminado de curar a Inuyasha Kagome recupero un poco la conciencia, haciendo que el

"Inu…yasha.."

"Kagome.. Estas bien?"- Tomando su mano entre las suyas, se acerco mas a ella, estaba muy preocupado por su bienestar y ciertamente

"Si… ya estoy bien… no te preocupes mas…"

"que bueno que estas bien… ahora descansa… -posando una de sus manos en su mejilla provocando que le chica cerrara los ojos en actitud pasiva y relajada- …mi Kagome…- ella solamente se sonrió y se quedo dormida, Inuyasha se quedó junto a ella por algunos minutos, pero se vio forzado a salir porque era necesario que hablara con los demás sobre las nuevas medidas que tomarían para evitar ataques sorpresivos. Y que pusieran en peligro a las personas que amaba.

_Continuara…_

**N/A:**

Vaya… si que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que subí el primer capitulo, pero sin duda alguna cuando la musa regresa con mucha intensidad es mejor aprovecharla al max! Jejeje, espero que les guste mucho! y espero sus mas sinceros comentarios!

cuidense mucho!

lou-asuka


End file.
